Problem: Jack swam $8$ laps. He swam $6$ fewer laps than Lea. How many laps did Lea swim?
Explanation: To find how many laps ${\text{Lea}}$ swam, we start with the number of laps ${\text{Jack}}$ swam, and add ${6\text{ laps}}$. $?$ $8$ $6$ Lea's laps Jack's laps 6 laps ${8} + {6} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how many laps ${\text{Lea}}$ swam. $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${8} + {6} = {14}$ Lea swam ${14}$ laps.